What I See
by QueenoftheCatz
Summary: What Kovu sees in his reflection, throughout the whole movie. Some of them happened in the movie some did not.


Hi! I hope you enjoy this oneshot!

Disclaimer:I do not own Lion King. It would be awesome if I did though.

* * *

(Btw:This happened about 6 months after Zira began training Kovu.)The three cubs looked down at the clear water. It had just rained, and rain wasn't common in the Outlands. They had never seen such clear water in the entire lives. Kovu, whom was allowed to roam free and observe for the day, had decided to just stare at it. After all, if this was something he wasn't going to see often, he would want to savor it right? So while his older brother and sister leapt around from puddle to puddle, enjoying themsleves and playing around, which happened rarely, Kovu just stared at a rather large one intently. That is until someone disturbed it by leaping into the puddle. Kovu looked up to see that Vitani was the one whom had disturbed him. She let out a giggle and mumbled : "That was fun." Kovu then growled and immediately returned to looking at the large puddle.

"Hey, Kovu! What are ya doin'? " she bothering to look up, Kovu let out another growl.

"Heey Vitani! Ya wanna play a game!" Nuka asked, for he too was carefree for this rare event.

"What is it?"

"Stare at the puddle and seee what you see!"

"That sounds stupid! Okay!" she said as she lightheartedly looked into pool of water.

"What you see is what you are. So if you someone else you would usally act like them. It also is what happens when the person is forced to believe that they are like that person." Nuka told her. At this kovi looked up. It sounded fun to him, finding out whom he was like. So he decided that after Vitani had finished he would try it.

"What do you see, Vitani?" Kovu asked softly as the young cub looked deeply into the pond.

"I-I see mother, and me an-and someone else...... I think mother called her Nala. Only we're all put together all funny like. I-Its like my body, half of mom's head and half of Nala's." the cub shivered then walked away. "Whatever. I'm gonna go hunt. Can't waste the whole day playing in puddles." Nuka soon followed in suit which left Kovu all alone with his thoughts. He decided that he still wanted to try it out so he began to stare down at the puddle again. What he saw left some suprise. He had seen himself sure, but he had also seen two cats heads sharing the place his head should have been. Half of the head was Scar. He knew for his mother had told him about him before. But there was also a lion with a long red mane sharing the space. Simba? His mother had also told him of Simba, many many times. Only not with the sweet, envious voice she had when she talked about Scar. No, this voice was dripping with hatred, thoughts of revenge. He had seen Simba once before and Simba did indeed look similar to this. Only similar, not the same. Could it be...... Mufasa? He had been told of Mufasa only once, and only that he was Scar's brother and Simba's Father. He was also told that he was dead and that it didn't matter and he should train harder. Kovu sighed and left the pool to start lessons for the day. After his lessons he told his mother of the pool(Except the Mufasa part.) and she smiled wickedly. "Good, Good! Soon you shall be just as coniving and powerful as Scar! Soon when you grow older! Then you shall be ready

*_Before Zira tells him he is ready_*

"Now, Kovu! Look into the pool! This puddle shall tell you if you are ready." Zira comanded. Kovu did what she told him to and looked into the pool. What he saw was something he had seen many years ago , only Scar's part took over half of him. One side was Scar, while the other was Musfasa's head with his body.

"Now! Tell me, Kovu! What do you see?"

Of course he couldn't tell his mother what he really saw so he simply told her in a gruff tone: "I see myself, only the right half of me is Scar."

"Good! Good! You are ready!"

_*He is not one of us*_

Kovu looked down in to the water as the other animals hissed and growled at him and birds pecked at his fur. He saw not himself but Scar. He shook his and ran, a single tear streaming down his face. For there was no Mufasa in the reflection, no Kovu either. Only Scar. Who's legend had followed him his whole life.

_*after Love Will find away*_

Kiara and Kovu looked down into the pool of water. What Kovu saw was not Scar, It was him and Kiara. Scar was gone. His legacy no longer pressed down upon him. He was free.

"We are one." Kovu told her.

_*****__a year after the war with the Outlanders__*****_

Kovu looked down at the pool of water he saw himself and Kiara once again. He then realized that Scar and Zira were right. He would become king. But he would not act like Scar. Like they aleways wanted him to. He wanted to be a king like Mufasa. And as he looked down at his reflection once again he saw not only himself but Mufasa, standing next to him. With a gasp, he looked to his side to see that no one was there. Looking down at the water again he saw not only Mufasa but Simba smiling up at him. He turned his head again to see that Simba stood next to him. But once again no Mufasa. Simba motioned Kovu to follow him back to Pride Rock, showing no sign that he too saw Mufasa in the water.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review!Bye! :)


End file.
